


Love on a ledge

by HiraKiaShi



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/F, F/M, Heartbreak, M/M, Multi, he wasn't ready
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9786743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiraKiaShi/pseuds/HiraKiaShi
Summary: Marx had hoped that what he left on that ledge would be left there forever.Sadly, he was too foolish to realize that was just not how love works.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this kinda came to me a few nights ago. And I kinda liked the idea.  
> If this is received well, I may make this a series.

 

"I love you," Ryoma sighed out like it was his first breath of life. "I love you."  
Those bright eyes bore into Xander's very soul, he was reading him like another one of those silly scrolls he reads. Wonder and hope glinted and reflected the sun before it began to set.  
Xander squinted his eyes shut, hoping that maybe if they were closed, Ryoma would not be able to see him anymore.  
It wasn't helping, nor was it helping the situation either. Ryoma continued, louder.  
Everyone's going to hear!  
"I love you Xander! I love you til-"  
Pale hands covered tan lips firmly.  
"Ryoma shh!"  
He pulled his hands away, the left corner of his lip tilted up as he confessed his love, but the right tilted down in confusion.  
"Ryoma," he started, "I can't," the words died on his tongue. It was so much easier to say when he recited it with his mirror.  
"Xander, What's wrong?" The Hosidian prince placed a hand on the other's shoulder.  
He turned away, shrugging off the light touch. It made him feel weak.  
He took a deep breath. The cold air stung his throat.  
"I can't say that back. Ryoma, we can't do this."  
"But the war is over," ryoma pulled him to look back. He didn't expect Xander to look so frightened.  
"Why are you afraid? Nothing is holding us back! We ar-"  
"We are both kings now! We can't be together. Two separate kingdoms. We," he lost his words once more. Did he even have an idea of how this would play out anymore?  
Ryoma looked confused, Marx felt his chest constrict.  
"We will never see each other," the blonde tried. Ryoma snapped back.  
"We can work around it!"  
"Ryoma, we can't. I know you. And you know me." He looked away again. The sky was getting darker as the astral planes sun settled behind a mountain.  
They were young. Too young to be kings. Sure , advisors and their family would assist, but something like a relationship between the two couldn't be managed now.  
Xander feared a day he may have to point his blade against Ryoma instead of with.

"Xander," Ryoma sounded desperate, "you, you can't be serious."  
Even if he was looking away, he felt Ryoma's broken-hearted stare Burn the back of his head.  
Was running away a good solution?  
"I am. I have to be. We have to keep this political only. We can't distract each other, not when our nations are on such thin ties. The war is over but our people are still not trusting one another yet. The last thing I want is another war over something petty and we be at each other's throats. Again."  
Silence. Xander turned to be sure Ryoma didn't leave him before he could say goodbye.  
He wasn't ready for that yet.  
He felt he could never be ready for this.  
He thought he could hours ago. 

Of course, the lobster was still there. The darkness of night etched shadows along his face so the tears coming down his cheeks were not noticed. The bright red of his armor was painted deep maroon.  
"Please," the chocked out word was noticed. He wanted to take everything back.  
Prince, no, King Ryoma was not meant to cry over something like this.  
"Please don't cry." 

He couldn't dodge the embrace that ryoma brought, nor could he shove him away again.  
He allowed himself return the embrace. Strong arms tightening around the shaking shoulders.  
"Please don't. leave. me," he begged.  
Xander sighed and gave a final kiss on the edge of Ryoma's lips. It was only a second, hardly even that. Not long enough for the other to even kiss back, a simple peck. He pulled away as quickly as the kiss. Ryoma tried to lean in for another, but the blonde turned away. A kiss on the cheek was all that Xander allowed now. If he gave another, he feared he would take everything back.  
"I've already made my mind," he said instead. 

Ryoma did not grab his arm as he walked away or even hold him back like he would on the late hours of the night, behind him to stay the night in his living quarters.  
Xander silently wished he did, but was glad he did not. 

"Then I've made mine," Ryoma called back, it sounded like anger through the broken voice "I will never forgive you for this."  
Xander made the mistake of looking back and seeing a tired and broken king. Tears dripping down his chin as he stared back with agony and anger. 

"Good. Hate me. It'll be easier." He muttered before turning back to the fortress. Ryoma called out one more time.  
"But I will only continue to live and love for you," determination rose in his voice, "May you never, ever forget that."  
Xander felt his heart stay behind on the ledge with Ryoma that night.  
He is certain that if he went back on that ledge, he would find Ryoma's there as well.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Should I make this ongoing with a more hopeful/happier ending?  
> Kudos, comments, even constructive criticism is appreciated greatly.


End file.
